


I love it when you call me “sir”

by IkeaChickenCutlets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, Mission Fic, Sir Kink, Smut, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeaChickenCutlets/pseuds/IkeaChickenCutlets
Summary: “May...” Coulson started. “You know, I love it when you call me sir.”“Is that so, sir?” She smirked at him. She knew exactly what she was doing by saying this. It wasn’t like she couldn’t tell he liked her. And it wasn’t like she didn’t like him back. She’d had plenty a dirty thought about him, too.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 25





	I love it when you call me “sir”

The mission was simple, go into a small warehouse and assassinate a hydra spy. A mission that would prove especially easy for Agent May.

“Intel shows there might not only be one man in there, take him out and get out as quick as possible. The others are not our concern at the moment.” Coulson told her during the briefing.

“Yes Sir,” she responded and prepared to in. 

“And May.. bring a gun.” Coulson was sincere, she could tell it was an order that she shouldn’t defy.

“Yes Sir,” she responded again, this time grumbling it, obviously unhappy with the order. She grabbed a gun and comms and prepared to head out. The quinjet landed behind the warehouse and May entered through the back door.

“I’m in,” she whispered into the comms. Skye’s voice was in her ear in an instant directing her to the target. It didn’t take her long to kill the man.

“Good job in there, now get back to the quintet before they discover you.” Coulson’s voice was in May’s ear again. She knew the mission, and was already on her way towards the door, but now she was a bit annoyed. 

“Yes Sir.” She sighed, and got back to the plane. The team met to discuss the mission, but everything seemed to be routine. She started to head back to her bunk, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“May...” Coulson started. “You know, I love it when you call me sir.”

“Is that so, sir?” She smirked at him. She knew exactly what she was doing by saying this. It wasn’t like she couldn’t tell he liked her. And it wasn’t like she didn’t like him back. She’d had plenty a dirty thought about him, too. 

He moved closer to her, backing her into a wall. Oh god, he was so close. It made her want him even more than she already did, if that was even possible. He put one hand on the wall behind her. “It shows that you take my orders,” he said looking her directly in the eyes.

“Well maybe I like taking orders from you.” She bit her lip. At this remark, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. He kissed her powerfully, tongues clashing within seconds. She moaned lightly against his mouth, and he broke the kiss to look at her.

Honestly, she loved that she trusted him enough to let him pin her like that. She wouldn’t melt like that for just anyone. But for him, god, for him she’d do just about anything. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” she said almost sweetly. 

“Oh yeah? Well I think we’d better take this to a bunk then.” Coulson replied.

“Yes Sir,” she smiled and let him lead her back to his bunk. He pushed her onto his bed and ripped her shirt off. He placed soft kisses down her neck and onto her chest. She reached up to pull his shirt off too, but he reacted quickly and brought her hands up to the headboard of the bed. He undid his tie and wrapped her hands to the bed. “Did I say you could do that?” he smirked at her.

“No, but-“ He cut her off by placing his thumb on her lips. “There are no buts,” he said.

“Yes sir.” God, she loved the way he controlled her. But she wanted more, so much more. As if he could read her mind, he was kissing his way down her stomach. He slowly pulled off her pants, revealing panties that were beginning to get soaked. “You weren’t kidding when you said you wanted this,” he said, almost laughing. Before she could respond, he was pulling those panties down with his teeth and then his tongue was tracing circles around her clit. He kept on with his tongue, adding two fingers inside her, curling them. “Oh god, oh, Phil, I’m gonna-“ she moaned as she crashed over the edge. 

“I want you inside me, now” she panted. He smiled at her and finally removed his clothes. He took off his boxers revealing his hard and rather large dick. He undid her restraint and let her get on top. She started to ride him, slowly at first. “Oh god, you’re huge” she told him, tracing her fingers down his chest. She moved faster and he grunted. He thrusted from beneath her and soon, they came together, falling next to each other on the bed.

“Was that what you wanted?” he asked her?  
“Definitely.”  
“Then we’d better do that again sometime.” He smiled at her.  
“Yes sir,” she smiled back at him as she prepared to walk out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write plot for the end of me, I’m sorry.


End file.
